Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Spacebot and Mancini Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Soleil Spacebot: It was fine, I guess. *Treat Heart Pig (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Cheer Bear: Sure did. *Lois Griffin: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Yakko Warner: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Soleil Spacebot, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Linda Belcher: You've gotta be kidding me! *Brandy Harrington: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Productions) *(Romantic Heart Skunk Touches a Button) *Soleil Spacebot: School was great, all right? *Daffy Duck: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Soleil Spacebot, is everything okay? *(Soleil Spacebot Scoffs) *Yakko Warner: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Brave Heart Lion: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Yakko Warner: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Soleil Spacebot, I do not like this new attitude. *Fryguy: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Daffy Duck: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Fryguy Punches Daffy Duck and Hits a Button) *Soleil Spacebot: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Yakko Warner: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Brave Heart Lion: Take it to deaf con 2. *Yakko Warner: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Fryguy: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Soleil Spacebot: Yeah, well, well-- *Brave Heart Lion: Prepare the foot! *Yakko Warner: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Yakko Warner: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Soleil Spacebot Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Fryguy Screams) *Soleil Spacebot: Just shut up! *Brave Heart Lion: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Yakko Warner: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Brave Heart Lion: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Lois Griffin: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Movies. *(Brandy Harrington Pushes a Button) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Soleil Spacebot, how was the first day of school? *Soleil Spacebot: Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Cheer Bear: Sure did. *Lois Griffin: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Yakko Warner: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Treat Heart Pig: I'm Treat Heart Pig. This is Bright Heart Raccoon. That's Fryguy. *Fryguy: What? *Treat Heart Pig: This is Romantic Heart Skunk. And that's Daffy Duck. *Daffy Duck: (Screaming) *Treat Heart Pig: We're Soleil Spacebot's emotions. These are Soleil Spacebot's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Treat Heart Pig: What happened? Bright Heart Raccoon! *Daffy Duck: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Soleil Spacebot: I dunno. *Daffy Duck: Change it back, Treat Heart Pig! *Treat Heart Pig: I'm trying! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Treat Heart Pig, no! Please! *Treat Heart Pig: Let it go! *Daffy Duck: The core memories! *Treat Heart Pig: No, no, no, no! *Fryguy: Can I say that curse word now? *Romantic Heart Skunk: What do we do now? *Daffy Duck: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Romantic Heart Skunk: We have a major problem. *Daffy Duck: Oh, I wish Treat Heart Pig was here. *Treat Heart Pig: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Bright Heart Raccoon: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Treat Heart Pig: Think positive! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Daffy Duck: What was that? Was it a bear? *Romantic Heart Skunk: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Fryguy: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Treat Heart Pig: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Grinny! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Movies) *Treat Heart Pig: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Romantic Heart Skunk: It's broccoli! *Fryguy: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Soleil Spacebot: (Yells) *Daffy Duck: Brain freeze! *Treat Heart Pig: Hang on! Soleil Spacebot, here we come! Category:DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961's Transcripts